GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP
GAT-X105+P202QX Strike IWSP is a prototype mobile suit, it was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs, allowing the Strike Gundam to handle different combat situations using only one set of equipment. It also grants mobile suit the ability to fly within the atmosphere. Although powerful, the IWSP is highly complex and difficult to use. The IWSP was originally developed by PMP Company, but was abandoned due to energy issue. Orb's Morgenroete Inc. later accquired one of the prototypes and solved the energy issue using their superior battery technology. As the Strike IWSP has no ranged beam weapon, it can be equipped with the standard beam rifle if necessary. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. This light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips is a pair of folding combat knives. These knives do not need power from the Strike, can be thrown, and are rather effective the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :At its introduction the beam rifle is a powerful weapon compared to standard mobile suit and mobile armor firearms. The beam rifle can easily pierce heavy armor allowing the Strike to destroy mobile suits with a single shot, or heavily damage warships with several. ;*115mm Railgun :A pair of 115mm railguns is mounted on the IWSP pack, above the 105mm cannons. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. It mounts sensors on the barrel for high precision shooting. ;*105mm cannon ;*9.1m Anti-ship Sword :Developed based on the Sword Striker's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship. These swords are slightly shorter and do not posses a beam or laser blade emitter so as reduce energy usage. In the event that a beam blade is needed, the pilot can easily switch to the beam boomerang. ;*Combined shield (30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun x 1, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 1) :Although the Combined Shield has defence, range(Gatling machine gun) and melee attack ability (beam boomerang), it causes the unit’s centre of gravity to tilt to the left when it is equipped. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor History The P202QX Intergrated Weapons Striker Pack was designed to be used by the MBF-02 Strike Rouge as a special, all-purpose Striker Pack. However, its complicated controls forced it to be swapped out for a normal Aile Striker Pack. Because the Strike Rouge was the same as the original GAT-X105 Strike, the Strike itself could also use the IWSP. However, like with the Strike Rouge, the Strike was not outfitted with it, preferring the original Aile Striker Pack. After the war, the IWSP is revived by Actaeon Industries in the form of AQM/E-M1 IWSP pack and equipped onto a newly build Strike Gundam and eventually, Slaughter Daggers during the second war. Picture Gallery 10051251a3.jpg|MG 1/100 Strike Gundam IWSP Re-color version (Unit 2) Strike-iwsp-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 - Strike Gundam IWSP Re-color version (Unit 2) - Boxart Gat-x105+p202qx-2.jpg|P202QX IWSP pack Gat-x105+p202qx-shield.jpg|Combined shield Gat-x105+p202qx-sword.jpg|Anti-ship sword Strike Gundam IWSP 1.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 2.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 3.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 4.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 5.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 6.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Imagevacdjs.jpg|Strike Gundam IWSP MS Girl External Links *GAT-X105+P202QX Strike IWSP on MAHQ.net Trivia *The Strike's head crest displays X105 CINQUE which means five in Italian. *Strike Gundam IWSP new armor color, i see box art of MG 1/100 bandai scale model kit new color dark purple (Unit 2) MG 1/100 Strike Gundam IWSP based on the original color blue (Unit 1) MG 1/100 Aile Strike Gundam same re-color paint variants version of Master Grade Strike Gundam model kit.